The present invention relates to a dispenser for tubular objects having an outwardly extending neck and, in particular, to a dispenser for vials having a captive cap connected to a vial body by a relatively narrow hinge or neck member and wherein the vials are stored until use by nesting together of the vial bodies.
Druggists use many vials on a daily basis in filling numerous prescriptions. Even relatively standardized vials are produced in many different dram sizes and shapes. A substantial amount of space is utilized by storage and shipment of the vials, if they are maintained as complete loose vials. In addition, the druggists waste a great deal of their time searching in bins or boxes for the appropriate vial and either removing the lid of the vial or finding the appropriate cap for the vial.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide a vial for the drug industry and the like having a captive lid, a nestable body and to further provide a dispenser for both storing and shipping such vials and easily and quickly dispensing the vials to the druggist. It is also foreseen that the dispenser should be capable of dispensing vials of different size and protecting the vials from contamination.